Window Seat
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.Sequel to Rush Hour.YuuRam.AU. So Wolfram started to take the bus instead...


A/N: Call it a sequel or a sidestory to **Rush Hour**, since a lot of people were requesting one. Sorry if it's a bit late, but just in time for Valentine's, ne? Hope you guys enjoy!xD It's in Wolfram's POV.

...I realize just _how_ many typos I made in **Rush Hour **and I sincerely apologize for making them! (is however too lazy to revise it)

**Window Seat  
**_**Oneshot**_

So I started riding the bus on my way to the university instead.

It takes less time for me to get there on a train but I realized I tend to sleep in trains, even when I'm standing, especially if it's the rush hour. I'd rather not risk getting robbed or molested.

...or getting possessed and molesting some _other_ guy.

Jeez, what on earth came over me that day?

So okay, I meet this _guy_ on the train. He wears a uniform that looks sort of like mine so I figured he's in the scholarship program of the college. That being the case, there isn't going to be much of a chance we'd meet regularly on campus.

Day 1 of riding the train with him, I note he's kind of cute but likes giving me lewd looks. It's a bit freaky but I let it slide. I start seeing him frequently during my consequent commutes. I start noting how he holds the safety bars, how he moves his school bag away from incoming passengers, how he offers his seat to old men and pregnant women, how he runs his hand through his hair when the sunlight hits his face. I notice when he has bad days, when he has good days and the stations he alights on.

I try to create his life story by his train rides and start looking forward to seeing him taking the same ride as I am.

Day 22 of riding the train with him, it was the rush hour and there were a ton of people at every station. We get squished together and stay that way till he got off his stop.

I wasn't able to get his name then. It was near rude and impossible to do so but that train ride with him was by far the oddest I've ever been on. He felt so comfortable and familiar; at the time it only seemed natural to be closer than necessary. I realize now that it isn't, but I'm not finished yet.

So, smexy guy goes missing from train rides for two weeks after the semestral break. I get depressed and panicky. I start realizing that if we had any sort of relationship at all, it was weak beyond doubt. We had no obligations to each other besides being passengers on the train. It's merely coincidence we meet a lot.

Then there was that mysterious rush hour ride, but even that provides me no excuse because our contact was the result of circumstance.

Nevertheless, I ride the rush hour as much as possible in the hopes of seeing him again.

My diligence pays off one idle Wednesday afternoon, and you know what we did?

We hugged.

...in the middle of the freaking train station like long lost lovers or something. By impulse, we took it as far as going to the bathroom and hitting it off. After that, like a finger snap, we parted ways without another word.

I got home that day with the urge to murder myself or some small, obscure woodland creature.

That was, by far, the silliest thing anyone could ever do to a person of the same sex, or even the opposite sex. To anyone else!

Just. Stupid!

I wanted to crumble and die. I didn't have the heart to face him in another train ride so I started taking the bus. I broke down the resistance of my older brothers, telling them that if they had allowed me to take the train on my own, then the bus would be no different, that I was responsible enough already and all that hot air.

I just didn't want to see him. I didn't care if I had to wake up earlier in the mornings. I didn't care if I had to pay more. I didn't care if I had to wait longer in traffic.

I just didn't want to see him.

I didn't want to see his face, his dark eyes, his messy hair, his smile, no matter how lewd it became when he directed it at me. I didn't want to see him stand, sit, give way to people, move his bag, study his notes, sigh, blink or breathe. I didn't want to see his clothes, his shoes, his watch, his convenience store ham sandwich...everything!

I didn't want to become any more attached to this guy more than I already am. I didn't want to fool myself into thinking we'd get anywhere just by riding the train together. He probably has a girlfriend and I wouldn't know. I wouldn't have the _right_ to know. I didn't want to make him mine. I didn't want to think stuff about him and get jealous over things I didn't have the right to get jealous over because we don't _have_ anything to do with each other in the first place.

I didn't want to hurt myself.

For some reason, him and this familiar ache in my chest always went together. An inaccessible pain I didn't want inside me. A pain I couldn't treat on my own.

A pain that I knew would stay if I kept riding the train.

In all honesty, buses are a more comfortable mode of transportation. Most often than not, you get to sit when you ride it. Even if it's the rush hour, you wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable because there aren't any people pressing against you from all sides. You wouldn't have to worry about sleeping or eating on the ride as much. There's also a less likely chance of you keeping track of the people you ride the bus with since you're more preoccupied with your own personal space.

I'm sure I was.

After violently suppressing the part of my heart that would surely be the death of me/miss him the most/cry out the hardest, I started coming to terms with the fact I'd never see him again when I started riding the bus.

In fact, I was quite excited at the prospect of getting over him and dismissing the entire incident as one of the happenings in my university life. I started getting used to and being comfortable with bus rides. I got my head back in my studies and was right about ready to move on till another idle Wednesday afternoon reared its ugly head.

What _is_ it with Wednesday afternoons and destiny? The cliché is downright annoying!

The bus home hadn't been as full as I thought it'd be. I was sitting on the window seat minding my not-much-of-a-business as the bus waited for passengers. I overheard a particularly loud conversation from the bustling crowd outside but didn't infer much from it.

"Eh? You aren't taking the train today, Shinohoda?"

"I'm fine, Miyata-san. I'll take the bus instead."

I was too immersed with the view outside, I didn't notice someone sit beside me till I heard a thud by my feet. I turned to look and saw a school bag. I then turned to look at the person sitting next to me and my heart leapt to my throat.

"Aaaaargh! It's you!" I yelled and pointed a finger at his face.

The very guy whom I had taken great pains to escape from looked genuinely shocked at me being there. He recovered and gave me a disarming smile.

"Long time no see," he began slowly. "You stopped riding the train."

As he spoke, I felt the feeling in my legs leave me, my stomach churn, my breath shorten and my chest burn. My composure rapidly shattered and a choking wave of emotions rose in me to the point of unbearable.

"...um, are you crying?" I heard him ask and fret over how to comfort me. "H-hey, wait! Was it something I said? Please don't cry!"

I couldn't take it. My mouth wasn't listening to my brain. I heard myself reply, "I stopped riding the train because I didn't want to see you anymore! I like you and I didn't want to see you anymore!"

Good job, me. Right after the words escaped me, I cried harder over how stupid they sounded. He was staring at me with this _look_ on his face, I was so surprised when he just grabbed and hugged me.

"I...I like you too," I barely heard him say.

Throwing my pride and caution to the winds, I let him hold me again. Everything about this man's being, his familiarity, the pain he brought and all the memories overwhelmed me till I found I couldn't let go. Not again.

"Um...hey," I said a few minutes after I calmed down. The bus was speeding along the highway. "What's your name?"

I looked up at his face from our hug and found him staring ahead with a content expression on his face. He took some time before saying, "Shinohoda Yuuri. Yours?" he asked and looked at me.

I blushed. "Joshua Wolfram Benett. But please call me Joshua..."

The hug around me tightened and I shivered as he whispered my name in my ear. It was perfect.

We started riding the bus home together everyday since.

**END**

A/N: Again with the failed attempt at AU names. Quite BL manga-ish, ne? I think I went a little overboard with this one...well, I wouldn't know. You guys be the judge of that. Hope you enjoyed it! Have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone. =)


End file.
